Tráiler: Corazón Herido
by Kaoh Sato
Summary: Aveces el dolor se Puede mostrar a través De la Frialdad a Través De la timidez A Través del odio y el amor,Muchas Cosas pueden pasar en el mundo ninja y mas Cuado 8 Niñas han sido Secuestradas? que es lo que ocultan? Que es lo que quieren? Sera que habrá Amor o solo Abra odio,'No son las únicas que ocultan algo'Quizás todo Pueda tener un Final Feliz,? Quizás no?


_Tráiler: Corazón Herido_

''_Quizás Avece el destino Es Duro''_

''_Me Pregunto si podre afrontarlo?''_

''_Quizás Pueda Amar y ser Fuerte?''_

Varias Chicas con un Con un Destino Oculto

Hola Soy Sakura haruno un Placer En Conocerlos

H…Hola Soy Hinata Hyuga U..Un P..Placer en Co..Conocernos

Hola Soy ino Yamanaka,Espero y Seamos Amigas

Hola Soy Ten Ten Ama Espero y que Desde Hoy Jamás Nos Separemos, Espero que Seamos Buenas Amigas

Hola Chicas Me llamo Temari Sabaku no y Espero que no Llevemos Bien

Hmp Hola Me Llamo Atsuko Shimizu Un Gusto en Conocerlas

Hola Me llamo Yuuna Hyuga Espero y nos llevemos Bien

Hmp No se olviden De mi ,Soy Kaoh Sato.. Un,, Placer Supongo

''Cada Una De ellas Ocultan un Oscuro Secreto Un Secreto Que Nadie ni siquiera sus Familias Conocen''

''Quizás Si Todos Supieran quienes Somos Jamás Nos Entenderían Quizás Solo Debamos ODIAR''

''El Odio Es algo que yo Consumo creen de verdad Que el miedo Y el amor se Pueda unir? Ja eso es Patético''

''Avece Quizás no Todo es como Parece''

''Yo solo quiero Salir De Esta P….Pesadilla..S..olo qui…ero LIBERTAD''

'' Este Dolor Que Aprisiona Mi corazón Algún Día Sera Liberado…Y Todas las Personas que me Lastimaron Pagaran…Muy dolorosamente''

''Prometo que Nada. Pero nada Hará que lastimen de nuevo a las personas que amo''

''Nada Se puede...Perdonar Cada Quien Esta Aprisionado Al Dolor...Nada Nos liberara Ni Siquiera la Palabra llamada Amor''

''Quizás El mundo solo muestre nuestro Destino... Pero yo solo quiero que me entiendan….Que me liberen y me Dejen ser quien quiero ser en verdad''

''Prometo que Con Mi Vida Protegeré A Todas Las Personas Que Amo Lo Prometo, No dejare que el dolor me GANE''

_Fuera del peligro existirá el amor?_

_Muchos Nos Preguntamos Que es lo Que Nos Depara El Destino_

_Que es lo que en realidad Quieren que Veamos, Que sintamos Que quieren?_

_Nif nif Mama Papa? Porque No por favor NO_

_M…Me llamo sakura haruno y les Contare Como fue mi niñez En el pasado_

_De pequeña Todos me molestaban, Era solitaria Si..Siempre estaba Sola Jamás conocí a alguien Que fuera mi Amigo, Todos Me tiraban piedras ,Se burlaban de mi Cabello ,Todo para mí Era muy doloroso y solitario y…Siempre estando sola sin contar con el apoyo de nadie Después de la Muerte de mis Padres un Tal Madara Uchiha los Asesino Delante de mí y me dijo que cuando no volviéramos A Ver el me asesinaría,…..La verdad no tengo miedo A morir, Pero furo Que Algún Día Asesinare A Todos los Uchiha Con mis Manos…Después a mis 5 años fui secuestrada por el_

_Después de unos días Me eh Dado cuenta De que Tengo un Secreto Algo muy Oscuro, Nadie sabe Que es lo que ocultó, Oculto dos Cosas Una Es que hay algo Que…-Silencio- quizás algún día se los Cuente pero por Ahora mi secreto tiene Que Estar Oculto o si no el Vendrá a lastimarlos A Todos_

''_Quizás Avece el destino Es Duro''_

''_Quizás el dolor me Hará fuerte No lo sé, Pero luchare por quien quiero ser''_

_Hoy en día Eh conocido a Varias chicas, que desde hoy en día son mis mejores amigas_

_Quizás Ellas También ocultan algo?_

_Quizás no todo es como parece?_

_Quizás Ellas También saben Que Yo ?_

_Quizás ellas también sufren?_

_Tantas preguntas que Giran en mi mente quizás algún día serán respondidas? , No lo sé Pero espero Que si…._

* * *

_H…Hola m….me l….llamo H…Hinata …Hyuga y les Contare algo, de mi….Pasado_

_De niña Siempre Fui tímida y Solitaria , Queria ganarme la confianza de mi padre Pero..Era imposible …Sabia que tenía que intentarlo Día a día si quería ganarme su confianza ..Pero no podía_

_Tengo una hermana menor llamada Hanabi ella siempre fue más fuerte que yo y la preferida de mi papa…Siempre ella me ganaba cada Vez que luchábamos ….Yo siempre fui la débil para mi padre…Jamás supe que hacer cada vez que intentaba Impresionarlo ….Mis planes se arruinaban…También tengo un primo llamado Neji el odia a la rama principal por…No importa yo siento que el también me odia pero no se qué hacer para que deje de odiarme ….siempre he dicho que la familia es lo mas importante en el mundo_

_Cuando cumplí 3 años fui secuestrada por madara uchiha pero lo más raro es que sentí un dolor dentro de mí y escuchaba voces extrañas….ahora ya no duermo casi…la mayor parte del tiempo me quedo despierta…ya que cuando duermo tengo pesadillas siempre me preguntaba ¿Qué será?_

_Hasta que un día Me di cuenta de que yo….Ocultaba algo …También conocí a varias chicas con el mismo problema ¿me pregunto? ¿Cómo hare para ser libre? ¿Ellas Sufren igual que yo o más?_

''_Yo solo quiero Salir De Esta P….Pesadilla..S..olo qui…ero LIBERTAD''_

_Quizás algún día encuentre la Libertad? No lo se_

_Quizás Algún día pueda escapar de Aquí__?_

_Quizás Podre enamorarme ¿?_

''_Varias personas llevan dentro de sí el mayor peligro del mundo Me pregunto ´Cual Sera El tuyo?_

_Sé que si lucho algún día Alcanzare lo que quiero?_

_Prometo que volveré y cuando Vuelva Yo….yo prometo que todo será diferente_

_Quizás a veces el Destino es duro yo lo único que quiero es Ser feliz libre y volver a sentir que hay una luz detrás de el odio_

_Preguntas y más Preguntas Que no logro resolver Quizás todo algún día será respondido por la persona que menos esperamos? Quizás algún día pueda amar? Quizás todo se puede volver, De oscuro a luz?_

_Quien nos salvara de Esta pesadilla? Espero que las preguntas sean respondidas pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada, nadie puede_

_hacer nada_

* * *

_Este Es el trailer de mi Historia :33_

_Después__ les Contare las Historia De las Demas Ya que haré un 2 Trailer y contare la historia de las Que faltan :33_

* * *

**_Sakura haruno (Masashi Kishimoto) (C)_**

**_Hinata Hyuga (Masashi Kishimoto) (C)_**

**_Hola Soy ino Yamanaka(Masashi Kishimoto) (C)_**

**_Soy Ten Ten Ama (Masashi Kishimoto) (C)_**

**_Temari Sabaku no(Masashi Kishimoto) (C)_**

**_Atsuko Shimizu (Kaoh Sato) (C)_**

**_ Yuuna Hyuga (Kaoh Sato) (C)_**

**_ Kaoh Sato(Kaoh Sato) (C)_**

**_Los que Dicen (Kaoh Sato) (C) Es que son personajes Creados por Mi_**

**_Entonces Serian mis RPC :33_**

**_y la que dice Kaoh Sato Soy yo pero en anime *-*_**


End file.
